


Feelings too loud for words

by Zizzani



Series: Do you quantic? [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2D verse, Both of them, F/M, Fluff, ML 2D verse, ML 2d, ML PV, ML PV verse, just pure fluff, nerds, pv verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zizzani/pseuds/Zizzani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix really wants to hold Bridgette's hand, but can't quite work himself up to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings too loud for words

**Author's Note:**

> What a fuckin nerd

Bridgette knew Felix wasn’t great at expressing his emotions, but she didn’t think he’d struggle with the smaller things. He had no problem looping an arm round her waist to murmur in her ear in a way that made her nerves sing, or catching her elbow to pull her around and kiss her senseless in an alleyway when they should really be out on patrol. He’d even gotten better at flirting whilst detransformed, something that Bridgette noticed always startled their classroom peers. They’d each blink dumbly for a few seconds, and she could practically read the words, “Did Felix Agreste just say something _suggestive?_ ” scroll through their minds like a teleprompter, before they inevitably shook their heads and chalked the impossibility up to too many late nights studying.

But nothing could prepare Bridgette for his civilian self’s apparent bashfulness about PDA.

Bridgette first noticed it when they’d been walking through the park one day. The rough skin of his knuckles had ever so gently brushed against the back of her hand, and he’d snatched his arm away so fast that Bridgette worried he’d dislocated his shoulder. She hadn’t said anything then, electing instead to quirk a questioning eyebrow at him, but in true Felix fashion, he’d responded with a deadpan stare before continuing on as if nothing at all had happened.

The following week, she’d looked up from the book she was holding to see him glaring at her fingers as if they had personally offended him.

“What?” Bridgette had asked unintelligibly, her eyebrows pinching together in confusion.

Felix’s eyes had snapped up to hers, going wide with shock for a second as if she’d just caught him doing something very private, before he scowled at her (naturally).

“Nothing,” he’d muttered, turning away from her, though his expression softened enough for Bridgette to know he wasn’t really upset.

She stared at him for a few seconds longer, noting how very deliberate he was being about not meeting her gaze, before mentally shrugging to herself and returning to her reading.

Not two days later at lunch, Bridgette peeked at Felix out of the corner of her eye as Allegra talked enthusiastically about how a red-clad superhero had saved her from a mugging. Felix had dialled his gaze back from a glare to a very intent stare as he laid his hands palm up on the lunch table. His focus flicked back and forth between his flexing and un-flexing fingers and her right hand, sat innocently atop the worn wood. After a minute, his head snapped up to see her watching him, and his hands rapidly shot back to his lap, safely out of sight of her quizzical gaze. Bridgette frowned at him as he shifted sheepishly in his seat, before a dawning realisation began to creep up on her. An uncontrollable grin spread across her face almost from ear to ear, and she tried to smother it to little avail. Felix’s eyes caught hers for a second and, upon seeing the megawatt smile she was shining in his direction, shot her a sour look in response, pointedly turning away from her and pretending as if he were suddenly deeply invested in the others’ conversation.

The following day, the pair sat on the steps of the courtyard, idly trading quips about past villains. Bridgette glanced down to see Felix’s hand edging towards where hers lay against the rough metal. The second her eyes swept over it, it was gone, disappearing underneath his leg faster than a black hole swallowing light. Bridgette smirked, more to herself than to tease her partner’s inconsistent shyness, though she heard him mumble something that sounded vaguely like, “sh’dup”, and can’t help the giggle that bubbles up her throat.

The day after that, Bridgette managed to speak up. Felix wass standing stiffly beside her, and she slyly risked a peek downwards to see his fingers stretching towards her, returning to a relaxed position before flexing towards her again. Waving back and forth like a tide coming in, Bridgette finally rolled her eyes, crossing her arms dismissively across her chest in order to remove the source of Felix’s conundrum. The sudden absence of her hand left him looking a bit dumbstruck, but he quickly composed himself, apparently not wanting her to notice his internal battle.

“You know,” Bridgette said airily, shooting him a sideways glance, “you could always just ask to hold my hand.”

Felix’s face didn’t even twitch a muscle, but Bridgette knew him well enough to see the thin layer of surprise that flickers in his eyes like an open flame as the skin around his throat flushed a single shade darker.

“Why would I want to do that?” he asked stubbornly, his jaw setting in a way that told her she would have to wait to press the issue. Sighing heavily, Bridgette pecked him on the cheek, not missing the way his mouth turned up a fraction at the corner.

“See you tomorrow,” she said with a wink, and with that she skipped off towards her aunt’s bakery.

At lunch break the next day, a small group of Bridgette, Felix, and their friends huddled together outside the classroom.

“There’s this cool new café I found just behind the cathedral,” enthused Claude, his weight shifting restlessly between his feet.

“That sounds great for lunch!” Bridgette assured him, to the nodded agreement of the rest of the group.

The entourage moved towards the steps heading down to the courtyard, the two off-duty superheroes at the back. Bridgette felt something warm and rough slip into her hand, and she looked back surprised as Felix wove his fingers between hers. It took her a few seconds of sporadic blinking to realise what he’d done, and she smiled broadly, her mouth opening with a cheeky comment ready to launch itself at him. Before she even had a chance to inhale, Felix tugged her towards him, his grip on her hand gentle but firm.

“Not a word, Bridgette,” he whispered so softly she had to strain to hear him.

Felix’s teeth grazed against her upper ear, and Bridgette’s legs almost buckled as his hot breath left a warm layer of moisture across her skin, his thumb rubbing soothing circles across the back of her hand.

“Not a single word.”

Bridgette pulled back a little to look him in the eye, her jaw going slack from their proximity. Felix smirked in shameless triumph, pausing for a moment to truly relish in his victory before wordlessly starting down the stairs. He pulled gently on Bridgette’s arm, slowing his descent so that she fell in step beside him. Bridgette snuck herself a sideways glance, happy to see that the tips of her boyfriend’s ears had turned an adorable shade of pink. Together, the pair walked across the courtyard hand in hand, both trying and failing to contain their smug smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Doing loads of one-shots so if you wanna see something leave me a request in the comment :)  
> (also I REALLY appreciate feedback)


End file.
